Alloy Summon
An Alloy Summon (アロイ召喚, Aroi Shōkan) is the Special Summon of an Alloy Monster from the Extra Deck. It is a game mechanism introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! W. How to Alloy Summon To Alloy Summons, you must have the Alloy Material Monsters that share the name listed on the Alloy Monster on your side of the field. They must also meet the Level Requirement stated in the Alloy Material Monsters. There are three type of Level Requirement. First is Exact Level , second is Near Level and lastly is Ratio Level. In the cards, Exact Level is symbolized with "&'''". When an Alloy Monster requires Exact Level, this means you must control monsters with the exact Level stated in it. Near Level is symbolized with "/'". Unlike Exact Level, your monsters' Level must be equal, less or higher than the Level stated. Ratio Level is symbolized with "'x'". Ratio Level requirement is more complicated than the formers. When the requirement is met, you must first take the required Alloy Materials face-up on your side of the field and stack them together (called Alloying in the fan-fiction). Then, the Alloy Monster is Alloy Summoned from your Extra Deck, and placed on top of the stack. The Materials are not sent to the Graveyard. Instead, they are placed on the same Monster Card Zone beneath the Summoned Xyz Monster. 300px-ElementalHEROCaptainGoldLCGX-EN-C-1E.png|Elemental HERO Captain Gold (Level 4) + Copperis.jpg|'Copper'is (Level 1) = Rose_Gold_Marcher.jpg|Rose Gold Marcher (Level: 4 x 1) Advance Ruling The respective battle positions of the Alloy Materials do not matter, so long as they are all face-up. However, once you have Alloy Summoned your Alloy Monster, ensure that the entire stack is neatly aligned in face-up attack position, regardless of whether or not the Alloy Monster is summoned in face-up ATK or DEF position. An Alloy Summon is a type of Special Summon, and an Alloy Monster is a Special Summon-only monster. It is notable that Alloy Monster that do not possess required Alloy Material stated on it will lose its effect despite not being told in its effect. Example, "Rose Gold Marcher" requires 1 Level 4 "Gold" and 1 Level 1 "Bronze" materials. If it somehow has 2 Level 4 "Gold", 1 Level 2 "Bronze" and 0 Level 1 "Bronze", it will lose its effect because it lost (Level: 4 x 1) requirement. However, this doesn't apply if it has 1 Level 4 "Gold", 1 Level 2 "Gold" and 1 Level 1 "Bronze" because it meets the requirement. An extra Alloy Material will enchance its ability as long as the requirement is fulfilled. Special Summoned via any means other than an Alloy Summon (except being told otherwise) will not have any Alloy Materials beneath it. Therefore, they will lose their effects immediately. If an Alloy Monster is flipped face-down, the Alloy Materials beneath it are not sent to the Graveyard. If an effect that would banish a monster(s) on the field (like "Dimensional Fissure") is activated, the Materials under it will also be banished. Category:Types of Summons